the_hunger_1983fandomcom-20200214-history
John Blaylock
John Blaylock is Miriam's lover in the film. His time of birth is unknown but we can assume he was a young cello player sometime in the 18th century. Both of them pose as a wealthy couple that teaches music. John develops insomnia and begins aging rapidly. John later realizes he was duped. Miriam's promise of eternal life and youth was only partially true: he will have eternal life but not eternal youth. He urgently attempts to visit Dr. Sarah Roberts (a gerontologist) who specialized along with her boyfriend Tom and another scientist, Charlie in the sudden rapid aging of primates. John hopes that she will be able to reverse his aging. Unfortunately, Roberts thinks he is crazy and chooses to ignore him. Then later on refuses help from Dr. Roberts when she realizes he's telling the truth. One of their students, Alice Cadaver stops by to inform the Blaylocks that she can't attend tomorrow's lesson. She mistakes John Blaylock for his father due to the fact that he appears as though he might be in his 80's by this time. In his last attempt to regain his youth, John feeds upon Alice while she is playing the cello for him and kills her. Now wasting away, John begs Miriam to kill him. Miriam is unable to do so. Miriam grants him a kiss before putting him away in the attic along with all her other lovers who are living eternally but aging and wasting away. Personality John Blaylock is a bloodthirsty vampire. He lures a woman away to his home along with Miriam and her man where they seduce them before whipping out their ankhs and killing them and feasting on their blood. He shows no remorse. John appears to love Miriam while Miriam is just using him. In the shower he asks her "forever and ever?" before they kiss and caress. Before Miriam puts him away in the attic after he is heart broken telling her "you said forever," John is also skilled at the cello originally an 18th century celloist from France, he teaches cello alongside Miriam. Relationships with others Miriam Blaylock: Miriam is his lover who tricked him by promising eternal life and youth. He appears to love Miriam even though she is using him. Dr. Sarah Roberts: John finds out about Roberts through a book Miriam had bought from her at a signing. John seeks her hoping she can reverse the aging after discovering her work dealing with the rapid aging of primates. Dr. Roberts thinks John is mentally unstable and chooses to ignore him. When John leaves she realizes he was not crazy and pleads with him to let her help him. John refuses and leaves. Alice Cadaver: Alice is his and Miriam's student. John with his appearance now in his 80's leaving Alice to mistake him for his father, asks Alice to play a concerto. During her playing, he apologizes before a last attempt to regain his youth by consuming her blood and killing her. Notes * He is portrayed by the late David Bowie * Bowie's character is only in the first half of the movie before Miriam puts him away in the attic to waste away for eternity. * The decomposed corpse of him (along with all the other corpses of her former lovers) attack Miriam at the end of the movie leaving her with the same fate as him. * In a in depth and uncut interview with Vox pop, Bowie says the character that he related the least to was John Blaylock. Bowie states he was uncomfortable making the movie even asking jokingly "Why didn't you give me your first movie, Tony?" Tony Scott is the director for The Hunger and his first movie was Top Gun. Sources https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Hunger_(1983_film) https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0085701/ Vox Pop interview 1987 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IhaRvqI0nHk